Confusing Situations
by potterhead0427
Summary: Hermione is an Auror at The Ministry of Magic when one day she is forced to train Draco. What starts as annoyance soon turns to friendship. Also, my first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Everything except the plot is owned entirely by JKR. I just play with her characters.

A/N: This is my first try at FanFiction and I would really appreciate constructive criticism. I wasn't going to post this until I finished the story but I decided to put out one chapter to see the response.

 **Chapter 1**

She rushed through the hallways of The Ministry of Magic as the booming clock signalled the start of the new workday. Her morning had been a disastrous one with her alarm clock going off late and a misplacement of her wand. As she half sprinted, she knew deep down that this day was bound to be horrible. Her fears were confirmed when she saw her boss lurking in her private office. He never waited for her in her office unless there was something important. Hermione caught her breath as she stopped inside. Her boss looked up from where he was sitting.

"Ms. Granger, I was just about to send a search party for you. Care to explain why you're late?"

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Wood, but my alarm didn't go off this morning and I'd misplaced my wand so my apparation was delayed as well."

"No matter, I have some important news for you. Do you remember when I told you earlier that I would be assigning someone to you for Auror training?"

Hermione nodded.

"Well, today is his first day and I expect you to treat him well as there may be some history between the two of you."

Her heart started pounding in anticipation of his name. She knew it wouldn't be good.

"Ms. Granger, may I introduce you to Mr. Draco Malfoy," he said as none other than Draco Malfoy himself stepped out of the corner. He was quite good at hiding in shadows.

"He will be your trainee for the next couple of months."

She almost screamed out loud from the unfairness of it all. First she showed up late and now this? It was like she was being punished for some unknown crime. As she sighed in frustration, Malfoy smirked his signature smirk. Mr. Wood stepped out of the office.

"Well, I'll leave you to it Ms. Granger. Enjoy your day and train him well."

As the door closed behind her, Hermione screamed, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"Well, Granger," he drawled, "I just so happened to find work here and was unfortunately assigned to you."

"What happened to the Malfoy fortune? Did you use it up already?" she sneered.

"It just so happens, _Granger,"_ he said her name with barely concealed contempt, "that I am on probation for war crimes and therefore unable to use it. I wouldn't expect your minuscule brain to understand. Now are we going to stand here all day with mindless talk or are you going to train me?" he asked with mild rage. He usually didn't lose his cool like this but Granger was a special case.

Hermione took a deep breath as she prepared to ignore him and sat down at her desk. She had multiple cases to look over and being an Auror, field work could come up at any moment.

As she flipped through the different pages of her ongoing case, Malfoy tapped his foot impatiently. He wanted to be trained so he could get this "working" thing over with.

"Malfoy, did you need something?"

"Granger, I thought they told you to train me. Or did the message not get through to your head?"

"Insulting me isn't going to help your case Malfoy and anyways, observing is a great way of learning."

He tried to keep his anger in check. He really did try. He just couldn't help it when he exploded though.

"HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO LEARN GRANGER? WATCHING YOU FLIP PAPERS WILL HELP ME LEARN NOTHING. GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON NOT TO HEX YOU THIS INSTANT," he exclaimed in his fit of rage.

Hermione jumped back as she did not expect his outburst.

She quickly composed herself and replied, "The best reason for you to control yourself and NOT hex me is because we're the only people in this room and everyone would know it was you."

Draco took a deep, calming breath. He wouldn't lose his cool over someone as irrelevant as Granger. He sat down on a couch in the corner and picked up a book to distract himself from the oncoming boredom. He looked up to see Hermione opening her mouth. Probably to yell at him for touching her things. As he prepared himself for the onslaught, the door opened. Hermione quickly shut her mouth and turned to see who had interrupted was about to be a good screaming match. It was Seamus Finnigan.

Hermione sighed. She just wasn't in the mood for conversation today.

"What do you want, Seamus?" she asked tiredly.

"I came to warn you Hermione. Most of the people near you heard you and Malfoy's screaming and Mr. Wood could be coming here any instant to check in with the two of you on your progress. I suggest you start doing something instead of ignoring and brooding," he said quickly.

As soon as Seamus finished talking, she bolted out of her seat. She could NOT get a bad reputation from her boss and needed to train Malfoy because her job most likely depended on it.

"Get up, Malfoy," she yelled across the small space. They needed to get out of the office and to the training rooms. As Malfoy was getting up, Mr. Wood banged the door open.

"Why are you two still in here? I thought I told you to train him Ms. Granger."

"I was just explaining to him the rules and regulations of the department Mr. Wood," she lied through her teeth.

"She was actually-" Malfoy started.

Hermione cut him off smoothly and said, "He did have a large amount of questions though which is why we just finished." It was rather fun to make Malfoy look dumb.

Malfoy glared at her from across the room as he clenched his fists. There was no way she could make him look stupid and get away with it. He tuned back into their conversation to hear,

"We're heading to the training rooms now Mr. Wood," she said as she started walking out.

He had found her weak spot. Mr. Wood. She would do anything for this job - even if it meant training him. She clearly valued it and he could use that against her.

Though he wanted to object and refuse to follow _her,_ he didn't know where these "training rooms" were so he kept his mouth shut.

After about 5 minutes through countless hallways and corridors that Draco wasn't sure he could remember - even though he had grown up in a huge manor - they arrived at the so called "training rooms" to find none other than Harry Potter himself.

A/N: I know it's a mini cliffhanger but I just want to see the response so I know whether to write more or not.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: JKR owns everything even though I wish I did.

A/N: Thank you for the lovely reviews. I'll try my best to post as much as I can but I usually have severe cases of writer's block. Keep the reviews coming though, they help motivate me to write.

 **Chapter 2**

 _Previously: After about 5 minutes through countless hallways and corridors that Draco wasn't sure he could remember - even though he had grown up in a huge manor - they arrived at the so called "training rooms" to find none other than Harry Potter himself._

As Draco saw Harry Potter, he let out an internal groan. As much as he wanted to scream, he couldn't lose his composure multiple times in the same day.

"Well, hello there Potter," he said with a sneer. "I didn't think people like you needed training. You're quite adept at blowing things up without practice."

"Shut it, Malfoy," he muttered from across the room as he debated sending an Avada towards Draco.

"Ignore him, Harry," Hermione said. "It's what I was going to do but then Mr. Wood came in. Now move along Malfoy, we can't be waiting for you all day."

"Okay Granger, I'm coming," Malfoy stated with a roll of his eyes.

He was going to stay true to the pact he had made with himself earlier - annoy Granger beyond reason for making him sound stupid.

While Hermione was turned around to set something up for them, Malfoy sneakily grabbed her wand out of her back pocket. As he quietly hid it in his own pocket, Hermione turned around.

"Okay, Malfoy, it's ready and we can start now. Let me just get my wand first. Wait, where's my wand? Malfoy have you seen it?"

"No, of course not Granger," he shrugged nonchalantly. "How would I know? I'd never touch your things."

"Maybe I left it back in the office," she muttered. "Stay here, Malfoy, I'll be back with my wand."

Hermione once again ran through the hallways of the Ministry in search of her wand. She couldn't believe she had misplaced it twice on the same day.

Draco however knew exactly where it was. He snickered as he watched Granger run. Then he announced, "Hey Potter, I'm going to use the restroom."

"Does it look like I care Malfoy?," Harry muttered absently as he practiced his spellwork. He really wasn't listening and it had become his standard response to everything Malfoy said.

Seeing that Harry had ignored him, Draco walked out of the training room and into the Ministry hallways. He didn't really need to use the restroom, he was only leaving to spite Granger. She wouldn't know where to find him because Potter wasn't paying attention.

He wandered around until he found something interesting. Some hallways were full of people (he tried to avoid those) while others had walls of portraits. Soon, he came to an elevator. Since he had nothing better to do, he decided to waste some time there. He went to the floor with the Wizengamot. Then he went to the Department of Mysteries. He also went to the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office but he didn't stay there for very long. They were Muggles after all.

While he had no problem with Muggleborns, he really didn't care much for Muggles.

When Draco got bored, he started pressing buttons at random. Without realising it, he pressed the button for the Auror department. He came face to face with an angry Hermione. It scared him out of his wits when the door opened to let her in.

At first, she didn't even notice him. She was too busy muttering under her breath.

"That Draco Malfoy, I know he took my wand. It couldn't be anywhere else. I knew I had picked it up. Oh when I get my hands on him..."

"Yes, Granger? I know you want to do dirty things to me." he said from the other side of the elevator with a snicker.

Hermione abruptly looked up to find the reason for her irritation. She also promptly exploded. "DRACO MALFOY! HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY WAND? HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF SOMETHING THAT DISGUSTING?"

Draco snickered. It was quite fun to annoy her. He would have to get back into the habit of it. Though right now wasn't the best time. He quietly handed back her wand for fear of getting punched. He wouldn't want to recreate third year.

As Hermione grabbed her wand from him, she also muttered a quiet "Silencio" so she wouldn't have to deal with Draco's incessant blabbering.

For a bit, Draco didn't realise that a Silencing Spell was on him. He kept talking to annoy Hermione but realised that she had made a fool of him once again.

When Hermione got out of the elevator and told him to follow her, he decided to take advantage of the spell upon him. He sneaked away and back to The Department of Mysteries while also removing the spell on himself.

As he was walking down a deserted corridor, someone suddenly yelled, "You shouldn't be here. Stop right there."

Draco whirled around because he recognised the voice that had yelled at him.

"Blaise?" he said questioningly. He hadn't seen his old friend in years and now seemed like a great time to catch up seeing as he had nothing else to do.

"Draco?" Blaise exclaimed. He had missed his classmate.

While Draco was catching up with Blaise, Hermione walked back towards the training room all the while muttering obscenities under her breath about Draco Malfoy. She hated his guts but she valued her job more. Hermione stopped muttering long enough to realise that she couldn't hear any footsteps. She whirled around and found that Draco wasn't following her at all.

With a ginormous huff, she stomped back to the elevator. At random she punched a button. "Department of Mysteries" the cool, female voice announced. When the elevator stopped, Hermione stomped out. After walking just 3 strides away from the elevator, she came upon a scene she never thought she would see.

Draco Malfoy being friendly.

Though she was completely surprised, she walked up to Draco and Blaise to give Malfoy a strict telling off.

"DRACO MALFOY," she started. "HOW DARE YOU-"

"Hold on Granger," Blaise interrupted, doing his best to save Draco's skin though they had just reunited. "He came here to talk to me."

"WELL HE COULD'VE TOLD ME," Hermione yelled, still steaming.

"Actually Granger," he cut her rant off smoothly, "you placed a Silencing Charm on me. There wasn't much I could tell you."

As Hermione was about to retort, Ron Weasley walked in. Draco was close to slamming his head on a wall at this point. He seriously didn't want to meet the entire Golden Trio on the same day. He was pleasantly surprised to see that Granger cringed upon seeing him. He was also confused. They were currently in a relationship so she should've been happy to see him.

When Weasley kissed her on the cheek as greeting, her cringe grew deeper. He'd have to ask her about that when she wasn't so frustrated with him.

Hermione looked up at Ron.

"What do you want?" she sighed.

"Nothing, I just happened to be passing by and noticed my lovely girlfriend."

Draco didn't think her cringe could grow any deeper but it did when Weasley called her his girlfriend. Though it was visible, Weasley remained ignorant. He really was more of an idiot than Draco had previously thought.

Just as that thought passed through his head, Potter walked onto the scene. It was like he was being punished for some unknown deed.

"ARGHH!" He yelled in frustration.

Everyone sent him a questioning look. What was wrong with him? He was usually much better at hiding his emotions. Maybe it was seeing the Golden Trio together again.

Potter decided it was a good time to catch up with Weasley and Granger - as if he didn't do it all the time.

As if that wasn't bad enough, Mr. Wood walked in on their "discussion." He then proceeded to ask Hermione about what training she had given him.

"Umm," she started. "I trained him on the types of curses he could encounter at dark wizard homes during raids and the best ways to tackle them," she lied once again through her teeth. Though she wanted to tell him what a pain Draco was, she had to show that she could handle anything her boss gave her.

"That's wonderful Ms. Granger. I expect more tomorrow as I may be sending you into the field soon. I always want trainees to get some hands on experience."

When he walked away, Hermione started screeching again. "HOW COULD HE WANT FIELD WORK ALREADY? HE JUST GOT HERE!"

"Don't you know Hermione?" Harry started calmly, "Wood always sends in trainees as quick as he can to see how good they are. I was in the field on my second or third day."

"Oh dear," she murmured as the bell signalling the end of the workday rang. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

A/N: I know Ron and Hermione are together right now but they won't be for long. This is dramione after all.


End file.
